No Turning Back
by mangamega
Summary: 2 years after Dmc4. when Nero leaves on a promise to come back for her, she stays with Dante until that time comes. But, as time passes, she forms a relationship with the devil hunter. Lemons, some dark themes, mild abuse. [Dante, Kyrie] R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making this story partly because of the lack of Dante and Kyrie relationship. {Which I'm cool with} another is because I thought it was different to write about. This is my fist story. Along with lemons, there will be violence, some dark themes, and mild abuse. R&R **

**I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters**.

Chapter 1: I'll See You Soon

The alarm goes off, which makes Kyrie groan inwardly." I'm so tired." She stated to herself with her head in the comfy pillow. Part of her is telling her to ignore it and someone will turn it off. She can't take the noise, so she calls out Lady's name.' Kyrie, I'm in the bathroom" Lady replies with slight annoyance. "Oh, sorry" She replies back tiredly. "It's okay," Lady starts" Look, the clock is downstairs at the desk, and I brought it here to wake up early" She told Kyrie while in the bathroom." Okay" she said, getting out of the bed. "Don't get lost" Lady joked. "Right" Kyrie stated, trying to ignore how cold it is in there. Trying to stay warm, she rubs her arms with her hands. She grabs a robe from the small closet near the bathroom Lady is in. As she makes her way downstairs, the alarm stops making the noise. Curiosity, she peeks downstairs to see Dante. "Hey Dante," Kyrie says high enough for him to hear. "Hey kitty," Dante response to her with a smile. Kyrie blushes, not only at her nick name, but at the fact that he's not wearing a shirt. Wait, it's freezing, and he's shirtless. Well, since I'm down here, might as well eat, Kyrie thought hungrily. So, she goes to the kitchen to get some ice-cream, not a good idea, but she loves strawberry ice-cream. Taking a spoonful of ice-cream out of the bowl, she prepares herself mentally and dumps it in her mouth almost regretting it. Not looking at Dante, she ask him jokingly "Aren't you cold, I mean, you're not wearing a shirt or footwear" while taking another spoon of ice-cream in her mouth. "Well, you are eating ice-cream "he started "my ice-cream" he said distantly. "Oh" the songstress said still eating her ice-cream. Dante chuckled to himself at that. "To answer your question, no, I'm not cold' he said as he hugs Kyrie from behind, trapping her arms in her chest "See?" he whispered. "Yeah" Kyrie replied softly as she hid her red face from his piercing blue eyes. Just then, the phone ranged, but he lingered onto her, letting go of her at the third ring. I can breathe again, she thought briefly before missing his warmth, because the cool air attacked her body again. "Devil May Cry," Dante answered casually. After a moment of silence, Dante calls her name firmly. "Huh?" she responded while still rubbing her arms. "The kid" he stated dryly. "Nero?" she lit up, which aggravated Dante. He simply nodded and handed her the phone. As soon as he handed her the phone, he grabbed a slice of pizza and left. "Nero" she whispered to him happily. Dante rolled his eyes as closes his door louder than necessary. The sound itself made her slightly jump, but quickly brought her focus back to Nero. He then heads to the bathroom for a cold shower. "I'm coming soon" Nero said brightly. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice" she stated softly. There was a pause when he answered "I know, and I can't wait to see you." While nervously playing with the phone card, she stated softly "I still have it." She looks up to see Lady coming to the desk to get her alarm clock. In general, he said in at most a month, he'll return for her and said he loved her. Then that was it. Noticing Lady leaving, Kyrie says "be safe," the demon hunter then stops and turns head slightly around to say "you too" as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Kyrie, now focused on Dante, Slowly advances to his room. She then knocks on the hunter's door, hoping for an answer. "Its open" shouted Dante. "Okay" she said quietly while opening the door. She can hear the shower running, so she assumed he was taking a shower. Kyrie strolled over to his king sized bed and sat on the edge of it. When the water turned off she was welcomed with more silence. She knew something was wrong. "Okay, what is it, Dante?' she questioned, but again more silence. "Dante?" She called more softly. After a minute or so of waiting, the door to the bathroom eventually opened, letting out the warm air she quickly appreciate. His bed is close enough to where she can lean on it and see him getting a towel to dry his dry his hair. He then walks out the bathroom drying with a small towel and a bigger one wrapped around his waist. "Dante, what's wro-"Kyrie!" He interrupted loudly, which made her visibly tense. His face softens at her reaction to his outburst. "You know what's wrong, don't be so clueless." He stated more softly, while looking in the closet, with his back facing her. Dante is great at hiding what he's feeling most the time, so it surprised her that he just yelled at her for asking if he was okay. "I'm not taking this from you" she stated angrily. "You have no right to be angry at me." She said getting off his bed. She honestly did think Dante was overreacting. Nero called her and it's not the first time Dante acted the way he did. This is the first time, however, confronting him about it. "Pish" was Dante's response. "Well, this conversation is over," he said putting on his boxer briefs. "Goodnight" In an overly sweet voice. "Fine" she stated as she was about to leave. Just as she was about to pass him, Dante pulled Kyrie from behind to his chest. Unable to break free from his grasp, she gives in, which wasn't a surprise to the half demon. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked staring at the floor. "I can ask the same thing, baby" he whispered hotly in her ear, while undoing her white robe. Letting the white robe drop on the floor, he start kissing her neck and shoulders hungrily, while also keeping his grip on her body obsessively. "Dante" Kyrie started. "What is it, Kitty" Dante breathed out before descending to her underwear. Hesitantly she said "I still love Nero" Immediately she felt her insides get invaded by two of Dante's thick fingers. She involuntarily moans his name when he starts pumping quickly into her after his insertion. "You love me too, Kitty" he told her huskily after licking her face in one exaggerated motion. "You taste so good" Dante said craving more of her. Kyrie feels sick that she's enjoying everything the son of Sparda is doing to her. Unlike Dante, she can't hide her feelings to well. Minutes later, Dante picks her up over his shoulders carefully, only to put her on his bed gracefully as he joins her on it, kneeling between her legs, he says "I love you, Kyrie" while positioning himself for her entrance. Every part of him wants and been wanted her, it freaked him out secretly at first, but now he embraces it. "I know you" he says roughly while slowly pushing into her. "Outside" Dante continues. "And in" He told her lustfully, after pushing the rest of his member inside with one fluid sweep, earning him an uncontained moan from Kyrie. Hearing her moans are like music to his unholy ears. This fueled him to quickly get a pace going, Dante, again, gets rewarded with more of the songstress sounds of pleasure. "This is wrong" Kyrie tries to say after she is hoisted up on Dante's lap. He then wraps her legs around his waist and continues thrusting upwards before roughly replying "Then tell me to stop." He begins to start thrusting deeper and with more force. "Say it" He starts again "Say 'Dante fucking stop' and I will" the half demon tells her in a slightly labored voice. "You can't say it" Dante says chuckling lightly. "S-stop" she tries to say. "Stop what?" he asked sucking her neck. "Stop making me feel dirty" she says in a breaking voice. "You don't know what dirty is" Dante says before sucking in air and holding her in place by the hips to have her moving on top of him while he lays there. "Now this is dirty" he says while he puts his hands behind his head casually. "I like it whe-"he was interrupted by her tears hitting his face. While softly wiping the tears from her face he says "sorry" with a genuine smile on his face. He gave her time to calm down before continuing. "I'm an idiot" he joked while flipping them over to have him on top of her in his embrace, pushing into her in a quick pace. The sounds of her moans and his grunts fills the room. The sounds of their hips connecting at a fast pace. The sounds she'll never forget. She finishes earlier than him, but he follows right after. After a minute or so, Dante rolls over, with the songstress in his arms. She looks so comfortable around him and he can only say that to only about a handful of people. He found out early on why someone would risk everything for her. "I'm not going to force you to stop talking to that kid" he told her. "But?" she responded. He grabs her chin firmly, but not painfully to have her meet her brown eyes to his blue. "I want to make whatever this is work between us." He says rubbing his thumb on her face. "It been two years since I've seen him, he's real- "Don't tell me anything about the kid that practically left you on my door step." He said getting annoyed. "I'm just saying- "I don't care" he said seriously, making Kyrie back down, completely crushing the subject. "I'm the only one that can have you"<p>

**Thanks for reading so far R&R. What do you think? Be gentle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters may be a little ooc, but I'll try my best to make them in character. This is my first story ever, but I'll always do my best in that too. Thanks for viewing and I'll continue posting on Wednesdays. This story is rated M for reason. Violence, sexual content, mild abuse, and dark themes. **

**I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters. I do own the story.**

Chapter 2: Early

_I'm the only one that can have you_

Eyes opening slightly to adjust to the brightness of the sun, she sees him on the other side of the room fully dress in his usual attire. Noticing him coming her way she closes her eyes to pretend to sleep. "I know you're awake, Kitty," Dante said now kneeling on her side of the bed. She opens one eye playfully, then sits up on the bed forgetting that she was still naked. Enjoying the view, Dante says nothing about it, but the chilling temperature told her immediately. She then, cowers under the covers to stay and hide from embarrassment. "There's no need to hide from" he stated slightly disappointed. "N-no it's just that I'm cold" she said half truthfully "Well, anyway, I have some business to take care of, do you want anything?" he asked her. "I'm okay" she said peeking through the dark cover. He then makes a rose appear out of his hand and gives it to her. Kyrie couldn't help but smile at his gesture. Holding the rose, she notice how firm it is, while still obtaining its beauty. This reminded her of Dante, and honestly, Nero. "It beautiful," she said while smelling it. He stares at her with contempt. He love how peaceful she looks. She's so, human. Noticing his stare, she plays in her hair awkwardly. "I'll see ya later, babe," now standing up to leave. She nods in response.

An hour has passed since she has seen Dante, so she didn't want to just stay in like usual. Getting ready to leave to have a walk outside, the phone rings. Dante is normally here to answer the phone. She answers, and she hears a familiar voice. "Hey, Kyrie" Nero said. "Good to hear from you again" She said softly. There was a pause until he said "Open the door" he said softly. "What?" She ask as if she's not hearing him clearly. "The door, can you open it?" He said brightly. Kyrie quickly runs to the door, and opens it to see no one. Disappointed, she walks back in, but she freezes when she sees Nero in the building with his hands raised, waiting for her embrace. She quickly runs into his hug. She couldn't help, but start crying. She's so happy to see him. They let go of their embrace to look at each other. To really look at each other. She notices his hair is now longer, so long he's able to put it in a ponytail. Both of his hands are covered up. Nero looks at her, and he sees the same girl, however, he can see something in her eyes he didn't see before. He assumes it's just him and cups her face with his gloved hands. "I've missed you so much" he said to her. "You have no idea how- his voice breaks a little, but regroups with his thoughts and smiles at her. "It's okay to be sad, Nero" she starts and puts both hands on his. She doesn't know what he's been through and hopes to find out soon. "I'm fine" he pauses, then continues "I just feared losing you that's all." More tears came down at that statement. He then brings her in for another hug. "We have so much to talk about" she breathed out, not noticing she was holding her breath. She hugs him tighter. She's never been so happy and terrified at the same time before. He then looks around and ask "Where is everyone?" while his hands on her shoulders. She closes her eyes at the thought of Nero knowing about her and Dante. She then starts to feel guilty. Even though he said not to wait for him, she still felt that she should have. _I should have _she thought sadly with her hands in her chest. "I'm not sure" she stated truthfully. "I have something to tell you" his attention back on her. She looks up to him, letting Nero know she was listening. "Anything" she stated. "I've been back a week now, I just wanted to have a place for us to stay," he told her softly. "No, that's understandable," she responded back. A few moments later, Lady and Trish walks in having an argument about who killed the most demons. Lady stops the conversation when she notices Nero and Kyrie the couch. "Long time no see, Nero" Lady said brightly, walking towards them with Trish right behind her. "Yeah" Nero said standing up. "You've gotten taller" Trish said now seated at the desk, putting down the box of pizza she was carrying. "Eh, a little" Lady said teasingly. "Hey, cut me some slack, I've been pretty tall when you've met me you know" Nero said to both of them. "Yeah, but not your hair" Lady said about to touch it, but Nero moved his head out of her reach. "I need to cut it" he chuckled awkwardly. While they had their conversations, Kyrie was in deep thought. "Hey, where's Dante" Nero asked Trish, which made Kyrie look at Lady, and Lady at Kyrie. "He was with us, but he said he had something he had to do" Trish said taking a slice of pizza. "Well, I'll see him later, Kyrie and I have things to take care of" he said as he takes ahold of Kyrie's hand. "I'll tell him you came" Trish said before taking a bite of her pizza. "Alright, it's good seeing you two" he stated to the both of them before exiting Devil May Cry.

Not too far from Devil May Cry, is an apartment complex. The apartment is upstairs and she can remember the apartment number being 27. To Kyrie's surprise, the inside was full of bright colors, which she liked very much. Beside it being bright, it felt warm and homey. It's different from Devil May Cry. "It's nice to be warm" she said more to herself. "Agreed" he said in response, while taking off his jacket. "Not much in here now, but in about a week, you'll make us feel right at home" he said looking around absentmindedly. "Are you kidding, you did all this in a week" Nero now putting his jacket on the kitchen counter begins to pick at his gloves. "How did everything go" Kyrie now changing the subject. He looks up at her while exposing both his devil arms. Before she can respond, a bright light flashed from both arm. After the flash ended, human arms took the place of his devil ones. Speechless, she moves in and grabs both hands softly. When she did, his hands started glowing a soft light. That made her heart melt at the sight of it. "Crazy, right?" he asked. She smiled in response. "We still got some packing to do" he said to her. "I'll tell you about my badass journey later" he joked, which made her laugh. "I forgot something at the Devil May Cry" she said to him. "You want me to come with you?" he asked, but she shook her head no. He leans in to kiss her. He then deepens the kiss and lets her go moments later. "I've missed you" rubbing her face softly before kissing her again. I'll be back was the last thing she said to him before closing the door.

She hesitates to knock on the door. Before she can knock, the door was swung open to reveal that Dante was back from his mission. '_Does he know? Should I leave?'_ Those where the thoughts running threw her head before he said "What took you so long to come back?" which kind of confused her. "Come in" now walking in, she doesn't know where to start. "T-trish told you?' she asked him. He sits on the couch and motions her to join him. He pats his lap for her to sit on it. She doesn't want to make him mad so she decides to obey. "This what you're looking for" grabbing the neckless from his coat pocket, then dangles it in front of her face. He throws it, when she tries to reach to reach for it. When she tries to get up, she's pulled back by the arm painfully and back to his lap. "Two years" he begins "leaving you at my door step because he needed training or some bullshit like that." When she starts struggling, he takes a hold of her chin to bring his lips to her soft ones. "He comes back and tries to take you away" he said on her lips. "Please, let me go so I can explain" she said to him. He turns her body all the way around to where her legs is spread between him. He starts rubbing her hips up and down slowly. He then grabs her hips and rocks them slowly on his lap. Feeling his member getting harder, she realizes what he's doing to her and grabs at his hands for him to stop. She didn't think she could leave, even if she tried. "I see you as more than a girl, you're mine" he knows how possessive he sound, but honestly, he doesn't give a fuck. Nero left her and now Kyrie's his. His greatest. Kyrie doesn't see it that way at all. Judging by his new found abilities, his departure was necessary. Either way, Dante, for a change, is not going to just let it go. Not just going to her go. "I get it" she stated, looking away from his glare. Her eyes now starting to sting. Noticing her lack of eye contact, he grabs her chin forcefully, being her teary eyes to him. "Do you?" he questioned. She nodded with a fake smile. "I know what I have to do" wiping her eyes. When she's about to get up, he grabs her to say "You're just confused" Dante said rubbing her face tenderly. "But this won't happen again, right" holding her face tighter in his grasp. Not wanting Nero to get hurt, she would stay with Dante. "Right" she said before getting off Dante's lap. She cares for both Nero and Dante, she doesn't want neither of them to get hurt, and so she'll have to tell him. As if on cue, Nero walks in.

**R&R and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for viewing. **


End file.
